


The Hunt

by IheartKyloRen



Series: Reimagination of Iconic Scenes [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Ass Fuckery, Ass Play, Ass to Mouth, Cumming on Kylo Rens Mouth, Dirty Girl Rey, Dominant Kylo Ren, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Forced Orgasm, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Interrogation, Kylo Ren Eats Pussy, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, Kylo Yanks his Wank, Kylo obsessed with Ass, Masturbation, Mostly Virginal, Movie: Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Non-Consensual Kissing, One Shot, One of My Favorites, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rey (Star Wars) is a Mess, Rey First Sex Act, Rey Hates Kylo Ren, Rey Stays a Virgin, Rough Oral Sex, Scavenger Rey (Star Wars), Scavenger Slut Rey, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Wet & Messy, jerking off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:08:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23986579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IheartKyloRen/pseuds/IheartKyloRen
Summary: Rey has to get Bb-8 out of reach of the First Order. Racing through the forest beyond Maz's castle, she feels herself being hunted. The chase ensues as she ushers Bb-8 to go ahead so she can hold the hunter off becoming captured instead. Interrogation tactics have come a long way over the years, but they don't usually involve cumming all over your capturer.It's a bit rapey inside. Just saying, not the dark and twisty kind. The begins non/con ends in mind-blowing orgasm kind. Don't complain I don't condone real life sexual antagonization. It's just for fun. I mentioned it up front.That's a bit rapey comes from something someone I know said after realizing the line, "You know I can take whatever I want," was kind of "Rapey."Typical man, didn't see the Reylo in the sequel trilogy yet. So I will always address my non/con as kind of "Rapey."
Relationships: Kylo Ren & Rey, Kylo Ren/Rey
Series: Reimagination of Iconic Scenes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729516
Comments: 9
Kudos: 104





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This work will be included in the Reimagination of Iconic Scenes series. A one shot collection, not necessarily in order, reimagination of how Reylo scenes could have gone if sex was included in the romantic tension we all felt building. Some titles will be more romantic, others more inspired by the darkness we adore in our Kylo Ren. Maybe even different versions of the same scenes, because I'm a fucking addict. Speechless will also be included in this series.

The dense humid air fills her lungs as Rey breathes deep ragged breaths, unsure of what is hunting her. Rounding around large moss covered boulders and bunches of trees in the moistened forest, leaves crackling beneath her feet, she hesitates to run. Attempting to remain quiet, she shuffles herself away from the penetrating energy following her like an emotional smog. Appearing murky in her mind, she can’t rid herself of the gloomy feel of her predator.

Her mission to protect the droid with the missing part of a map leading to the infamous Skywalker, the last hope. The only one capable of cleansing the dark from the galaxy. She can barely hear her surroundings outside the breaking leaves and sticks beneath her feet and the thrumming of her heartbeat inside her ears. It doesn’t make a difference, she can still sense the pursuit of her hunter. Growing closer no matter her efforts of evasion, escape nearly impossible, she sends the Bb-8 unit away, urging it to go fast and far to keep the map secure.

Instinctively, she raises her outstretched right arm, blaster in hand taking aim at the Stormtrooper asking her to halt. A swift pull at the trigger and she is officially a killer, her first kill other than an animal for survival. Though she doesn’t relish the idea of taking life, it is necessary step in the survival of the galaxy, the one under such strain and stress she had only once imagined as myth. Until she stole the Millennium Falcon and bumped into the enigmatic Han Solo and his partner Chewie. Suddenly, all the stories told to her as a child about the war above her head within the everlasting night skies burst into reality.

With it comes this new shadow inside her heart and head, one that feels like a ghost haunting her only on the inside. She had touched the saber unknowing that it had called to her, offering her visions she wasn’t able to absorb readily. The shadow invaded her then. It isn’t the first time, she had strange feelings, but it is the first time she felt them manifest into something she could swear is tangible through her imagination itself.

She is on her own now, running from the troops as they landed and overthrew the grounds around Maz’s castle. Bb-8 needing to be kept hidden, so she led him away, and sent him on ahead of her when she accepted she couldn’t run much longer. A beacon to her pursuer, she can’t stop the predatory instincts on her tail.

Watching that first trooper fall, she takes aim on another, momentarily catching her breath before running again. This time into the hunter himself. She thinks it’s a him, a tall, black-cloaked figure in a mask looks down upon her, lit lightsaber in hand. Backing away, she observes the hunter as it twirl it’s saber in warning of their skills possessed. Encroaching on her, pinned between nature and monster, she raises her blaster once more shooting once, twice. Both deflected with ease of the saber. The third blast never goes off, her hand drawn brusquely away from it’s target and aimed towards the ground just behind her.

The rest of her body frozen as the masked figure gains on her. Her breathing stuttering in fear, she trembles with no other available movement. He stops briefly before her investigating her closely.

“The girl I have heard so much about,” he says with an eerie calm as he circles around her. The apparatus of the mask distorting his true voice. “The droid, where is it?”

The blazing red buzz of the saber falls near her shoulder with menace singing the flyaway hair trimming her face. Forced into a deeper panic, still incapable of moving, she is left with waiting for him to come back around. Unhappy with the results, he removes the saber as he circles back around to face her. Hand stretching towards her as though he could grab her thoughts from midair, he insists on her telling him about the map.

Pain like a migraine swells inside her skull, the pressure of his request sifting through her thoughts like a mental file cabinet. Crying, she tries to close her thoughts to him by not thinking of anything. Persistently, he presses deeper until a trooper alerts him to Resistance fighters. The relief like a cool breeze on a hot day, she sucks in the air around her, listening to the figure instructing the troopers to pull out and forget the droid.

_Oh, thank the calm after a sandstorm._ _Damn it Rey, where did he go, how could you_ _let your g_ _uard down…_

Ensconced in blackness, she tries to open her eyes. Weighted closed she begins to establish what she can, the smell of ash and steel burn her nostrils along with a woodsy scent she finds familiar. The air crisp with a noticeable stale undertone, recycled and not fully filtered. No longer outside, she suspects she is on a ship. 

As her senses come back online she feels the pull of the straps around her wrists and ankles.  The stiff metal  gurney against her back she is strapped upright at an angle. Holding her nearly in a standing position, just off kilter to cause discomfort. 

F eeling her lashes flutter against one another, she blinks into focus the masked figure crouched in the doorway . Waiting, patiently? Confirming her new environment, she accepts she is on a ship somewhere in the vast galaxy, a long way from her new friends. Prisoner to the masked villain facing her, observing her every action and likely every thought. 

“Where am I?”

Taking his time answering, he watches her test the strength of straps. “You’re my guest.”

“Where are the others?”

“You mean the  murderers , traitors and thieves you call friends? You’ll be relieved to know I have no idea.”  
Considering her position, he watches her, as if waiting for some golden moment to make itself clear. Perhaps, he expects her to know what he wants with her. That she will hand it over willingly.

“You still want to kill me.”

“That happens when you are being hunted by a creature in a mask,” she poignantly indicates, feeling herself scowl.

Agreeably after some thought, he reaches to unlatch his mask with a hiss. Pulling it over his head as he stands, he moves around the metal gurney set ting it down abruptly in a collection of ash resting atop a narrow table. Motes of ash float in the air catching in her nose.  T he acrid smell distracting her from the face watching her now, curious to her thoughts.

Nothing like she pictured, _he_ is fair complected, features flattering and stoic, beautifully contrasted against longer pitch loc ks. Shaken by his  appearance , it takes her a moment to remember the cold table her back is painfully pressed against,  contained by straps cutting into her soft skin. Leaning in towards her face, his  hot breath not far from her ear, he asks her about the droid again. Incapable of letting down her new friends, she manages to dislodge the information she ha s gained and displace it enough he doesn’t see it as he scan s through her mind  once more . 

“You know I can take whatever I want,” he assures her. His eyes somehow sof t and alluring as he  intimidates her how easy it is for him to read her.  It sends a chill through her spine.

Prattling along about her fears and worst memories, but the ones she holds dear as it is all she has know n , he touches her face. The ocean, the island, a getaway from the desert planet of Jakku she has known too intimately. He describes to her how she feels as if she weren’t victim enough to it in her own thoughts,  placing it on display before her.

Not a book open to his  perusal , she pushes back. The pressure she feels when he reaches inside of her, she shoves back with the strength of her imagination. Impressively, it seems to work, and like that a picture show comes into her mind, hazy at first, but snap shots shot in motion. All of those fairy tales and myths about the Jedi, the Sith lords, Darth Vadar come into view, a fresh reminder of what was once considered false now  a  real ity .  Her reality.

_Oh, his grandfather… he wants to follow in his footsteps. No, he believes he is supposed to, but his grandfather was two souls split in his last moments. He needs courage to decide which path to take, believing one easier. The other difficult, but with more reward._

“ You- you’re afraid- that you will never be as strong as Darth Vadar.”

Yanking his hand back as if being bitten, he hesitates near her face, sucking in a rattled breath. Caught in his confused eyes, she pushes her gaze back into his. A radiating sting emanates through the sudden darkness in her mind, resting along her cheekbone. Metallic, coppery liquid accumulates along her tongue forcing her to spit it’s nastiness to the ground at his feet as her eyes open catching his intent glare,  until his gloved hand strikes her cheek again.

_Son of a nerfherder! For kriffin’s sake, that was unnecessary. As everything he is doing to me. Don’t cry Rey, he will utilize it as weakness. Be strong, you have him on edge. Keep going, it’s only a little blood. He is no better than the scum you dealt with back home. What in the…?_

Warm and rough, his tongue licks the blood from her lips as she opens her eyes to his face directly before her s . His already dark eyes deepen to a near black, pupils wide. His exotic look changing from fierce to greedy, features softening only slightly as his lips press firmly to hers, his eyes open  penetrating hers, waiting for her response. Angrily groaning against his mouth, she can feel his lips turn upwards before his tongue captures more blood leaking from between her lips. Swiping it along the crease of her  mouth , forcing  her lips  to part in the most minuscule way,  drawing a sigh from her.

_No, please no! This is not an interrogation tactic. He is simply insane._

Having never as much as kissed a boy, this new overwhelming sensation makes her stomach muscles contract nervously, involuntarily. Angry with herself for sighing at his touch, an acknowledgment as if it were enjoyable to have him bruise her cheek before kissing her virgin lips. His tongue manipulates, with the softest touch, the delicate skin of her mouth as he draws in every droplet of blood he has drawn from the inside of her cheek. Behind her tightly closed eyes she can still see his face as h e works, hot drops slipping between her clamped lids down her face. One a reminder to the affected flesh  as a new warmth captures it leaving a damp trail of saliva in an upwards stroke along her burning face. 

_Creatures are not delicate Rey, he is clearly using a soft touch to manipulate you. Keep your eyes closed, act uninterested and he will give up. He is older than you, he probably has other options to sink his lusts into._

The cupping of his palm against her jawline, tilting her head upwards as his mouth travels along the sensitive skin running the side of her neck brings her back from thought. Missing the initiation of the journey, his lips move along her collar bone. A dampened trail of kisses still tingling as he breathes over the area he has just moistened at the top of where her sternum lies, just above where her cleavage would be in a more appropriate top. With a small firm kiss planted to the area, he places his hand over the same spot laying his ear near her heart in an awkward embrace.

“Your heart is racing rampantly,” he relays as he looks up to lock her eyes in his, again studying her. 

_What the kriff Rey? Why are you letting him get to you? Who cares about the way it feels, it is wrong. You haven’t authorized any of this. Stop him!_

To speak she has to swallow a lump that has formed in her throat, torn b y the way  she feels and the morality of his actions. “ Please, stop.”

It isn’t the best plea she could have made, but it is all she can choke out. His palm reaches up to cup her face fully, a guiltless smile forming on his  lips before pressing them again to her s . 

“Don’t be afraid, I feel it too.”

He speaks the words against her lips, the slight vibrations somehow an unexpected pleasure. Kind words orchestrated to pull a small pucker from her lips to his, another sigh escaping from her.

_REY! He is a monster, a creature. He isn’t the ideal first time, what the hell is a matter with you? Stop him now!_

Instant regret filling her, she quickly pulls her lips back to a neutral position, waiting to strike as he continues to kiss her un responsive mouth. As though well practiced, he  sucks her lip in between his pulling on it  gently sending  another contraction through her belly. The urge to cross her legs, to protect herself from the growing feeling beneath her waist, sweeps through her prevented by the straps encircling her ankles. A flush of anger runs the course of her thoughts, temporarily halting the ones she can’t control otherwise, as she finds her chance to bite hard on his lip as he sucks on hers. It’s possible she could have thought this through differently, that she should have expected the response she receives. His palm no longer  tenderly  touches her cheek,  instead  rearing back and returning to smack against the skin of her other cheek, drawing yet more blood from the other side of her mouth. Spitting this time on him rather than the floor, she eyes h im sternly. 

“I’m not yours for the taking.”

In response her top becomes loose. His hands expertly untie and unravel her wrapped tunic, pulling it easily from her even as she is secured. The cool recycled air of the ship greets her skin, leaving goosebumps along her stomach. Freshly exposed, her nipples bud against her  better wishes, his palms accept the slight weight of her breasts in each, thumbs delicately sweeping over her tiny, but extremely hardened buds.  Pressing a kiss to her throat, as she swallows down another lump formed from the pleasure she can’t escape no matter her nerves telling her how wrong it all is,  he laughs.

“Your breasts and racing pulse don’t agree with your words.”

Wet, warm lips meet her buds, the flat of his tongue snaking between long enough to sweep over the tiny peaks to wet them, giving them another reaction to the cold air. Warming them each one at a time with long sultry kisses, pulling them into his mouth suckling her in lengthy drawn out pulls, as if he were actually drawing something from them  refusing to miss a drop. Thinking of the way his mouth feels on her skin, she loses track of his hands sliding along the side of her rib cage, fingers dancing across her skin in soft strides leaving her incapable of deciphering if it is him or the air giving her  chills .

Torn again, this time between his hands hitting nerves she didn’t realize existed to the texture and warmth of his tongue as he performs what can only be considered magic to her breasts, her nipples so hard they ache. Relief of the ache only coming when the  nonsensical soft sandpaper feel of his tongue runs across her flesh as he brings each one deep into the pocket of his mouth creating a vacuum pressure that leaves her nipples enlarged in the most intriguing way as they come into view between each stuttering breath he leaves her with.  Looking down in the sudden rude absence of his lips, glassy, pleased eyes gaze back at her. Kneeling before her, his hands undo the string holding her pants to her waist.

_I… I… What the porg Rey? Don’t you dare let go now. Giving in is too big a weakness for a woman of your caliber. You deserve a good man, a decent man. This disaster is barely a man, human sure, but a man. Girl get it together. This isn’t even fair, in a moment you will be naked and this fucker is still fully dressed. Do I want to see more of him? He isn’t hard on the eyes, not that it matters with a mouth like his. Those skills are practiced. Exac_ _tl_ _y, and you are a VIRGIN!_

Unknowingly, she chuckles out loud at her absurd inner dialogue, drawing a look of curiosity from him.  She can’t wipe the smile on her face, knowing it’s the same as giving him the go ahead as she watches him slip her loose pants down her legs. Fully exposed to him, he licks his lips as his hand explore the skin on her legs, creeping towards her inner thighs, garnering him a groan and  tiny bumps of betrayal from her. 

“Please, don’t,” she protests, as h e removes his gloves before his bare fingers slide closer to the apex of her thighs. “I’m not for you.”

A singular finger tip presses just inside the mouth of her labia sliding ever so gently from top to anus. Somehow, against her better logic, she can’t keep her eyes off of him and the way his face adores the feel of her, an admirer in sinister clothing. Gulping hard tells him she enjoys his touch,  another betrayal. Pulling his finger  from her  he holds it up for her to view, the tip glistening even in the sparse lighting of the room.

“Your pussy betrays you,” he grins, sucking  her  wetness  from his extraordinarily long digit.

_Rey, you are not a space trash slut. Don’t fall for this. Of course it feels good, he is a master of manipulation, he could be terrible and you would still believe him fabulous._

With his fingers grazing the outside of her labia, she returns her focus to him. His eyes gazing up at her a smugness within them, a champion’s grin upon his face he observes her expressions in reflection of his touch, this time delving deeper into her thoughts. 

“I am fabulous and between you and me, I won’t tell anyone you are a slutty little girl about to be pleasured by the darkest evil creature she has come to know. Am I worse than the scum on Jakku? Your home planet you keep thinking of, comparing me to the scavengers and pirates that have decimated the society there. Am I more dangerous?  I bet I can make you wetter. ”

Failing to respond, more attuned to the feel of his bare hands roaming the most intimate areas of her body, teasing her with a new sense of pleasure she has witnessed, but never experienced. Patiently, he awaits an answer his lips kissing her thigh, puckering into a suck, pulling the blood to the surface. Hips betraying her once again as they push forward on their own accord, requesting more stimulation, a new hunt beginning. 

“ Yes,” she breathes simply at him. 

Rewarding her, he kisses her pubic mound as his hands travel down her leg and unstrap her ankle. His mouth travels the length of her other leg, skimming softly to he r ankle, kissing around the bruising as he releases the strap. The weight of her drops as she flexes her ankles in relief. Hanging from the table by her wrists, he quickly removes her boots and finishes removing her pants, leaving her completely bare before him. 

_Slut, you are a scummy scavenger slut._

“ No, you are a beautiful young desert flower about to wilt at my  com mand.”

_Stop thinking Rey, just go with it, you are too deep in now._

Reading her thoughts again, he gives her an encouraging smile paired with the devious alluring look inside his dark eyes.  Placing her legs over his shoulders raises her up to relieve the pressure on her wrists. The position awkward and revealing, she is grateful for her recent ability to bathe as he presses his nose to her, inhaling deeply. Too aroused to be bothered by his face being so close to her, she sighs as his tongue runs the same course as his finger had. Skimming her from top to bottom, circling her small puckered hole before leaving a kiss in a place so forbidden she didn’t expect it would ever be kissed. Yet, she squirms against his tongue as it swirls against her, his thumb stretc hing back  her clitoral hood to reveal her small bundle of nerves for him to tease. 

Aghast at her enjoyment, she groans when he replaces his thumb with his tongue. Her pussy a wet mess, she can feel the mix of his saliva with her  own  moisture, as she pushes herself towards the source of her pleasure. The tongue and mouth of the creature, her prisoner, pinned between her thighs,  she grinds against his face. Needing to catch his breath, he retreats running his hand over the slickness he has created. Annoyed, she looks at him whining in the absence of touch. His face glazed with her pussy. She should be disgusted with herself, this shouldn’t be happening. Since when do enemies feel so good? She raises her hips so her entire crotch meets the enormous palm he massages her with. 

Even though her eyes close to the intensity of her arousal, she can sense him watching her face,  feeling the weight of his thoughts while incapable of reading them in her current distracted state. Eagerly she awaits his next move, his finger dipping inside of her, swirling just inside her entrance. Another teasing gesture as he lubricates his finger. Slowly, he stripes her moisture down to her backside, tracing the tight ring she should hate having touched. So she had always heard. Understanding that warning better as he presses his digit inside the little resistant circle. Even well lubricated, he spits where his finger has barely entered her to add more. 

Tears leak from her eyes, a groans slips from her throat within this forbidden act as she finds herself pressing towards him. His spare hand finds her lower back, and rests there just in contact with her ass in order to support her, guiding her downwards. Easing into her, spitting on her when necessary, his tongue seeks out her clitoris, swollen and protruding just enough between he r pussy lips for him to lap at. Her hips bucking forward for more contact, his finger sinking in quicker with each thrust of her hips.

The connective tissue within her hips begins to feel weak, the same in her knees. A jellied consistency replacing what was firm before. He plucks her exposed nub into his mouth, sucking on her with the same consistent pressure her offered her nipples before. The weird sensation in her stomach, churns again, her muscles contracting angrily. A masterful tongue twists inside her core, running from clit to entrance before lapping again at the nervy bundle of joy that has her thrusting her own body onto his lengthy thick digit. Lubrication no longer necessary as she dribbles from her slit down to her rear. The hunt reaching a new dangerous level. He could do anything to her in this moment and she would enjoy it, intoxicated by the sensations overriding her logic, her ability to think at all. 

A strange sound repetitively leaves her throat, a combination of a whine and a moan, the discomfort of his finger also the most pleasing awkwardness. Each time she bucks firmly at him, he too groans against her soaked slit, the vibrations urging her forward. The churn flips flops lower in her belly as her slacken joints find new purchase, tightening, seeking out the ripple of pleasure building. Tingling nerves spread across her body, the feel of his manipulations magnifying as she applies every bit of strength left into getting that last bit of added pleasure, the one that will flip a switch she has never found on her own. 

“ This is madness,” she cries in desperation, the switch flipping as she screams out. 

Her thighs grip his head keeping his mouth firmly wrapped around her clit, suckling her through to the end. Her body weak falls back as he removes his finger and sets her legs down. Large strong hands cup her face, one leaving a wet spot along her hairline, he places his lips to hers. This time she kisses him back, lazily, but willingly, the taste of her fresh on his tongue as it sinks inside to find hers. Somehow it’s welcoming, her mouth dry from panting so hard. Intrigued by the taste of herself mixing with the taste of his saliva, she doesn’t notice his hands moving away from her to loosen the opening on his pants. 

She can’t imagine her limp body taking anymore from him, as he rubs his impressive girth against her slit, the head of his cock bumping against her clit, sending aftershocks through her. Kissing her as he lubricates himself with her orgasmic excretions, she realizes  after a long intimate kiss  he isn’t attempting to fuck her.  She pulls her lips away peeking between them to see his massive hand gripping his equally impressive-sized cock, moving rapidly with ease along his thick girth. Resting his forehead against the top of hers gives her the ability to continue watching as he strokes himself, imaging what it would be like to feel the pliable skin in her own hands. It doesn’t take him any time at all to suddenly grip his cock just below the head, hard, squeezing the milky  fluid from inside of him. 

Upon catching his breath, he leaves her with one more kiss before reattaching her ankle straps. Stepping back he admires her body, the sheen of her seeping from between her thighs, he licks his lips at the thought of her. She watches him, anticipating being let go, disappointed when he questions her again about the damn droid. 

‘Ren, you are needed on the bridge,’ echoes statically from the datacom.

_So, that’s your name._

He looks at her as he adjusts his pants before he leaves, “Actually, Kylo Ren, Ren only if you know me. What’s yours?”

“Do I not know you now?” she asks, “I’m Rey.”

“ Probably should have asked that before,” he admits chagrin apparent in his eyes.

“Probably,” she replies, watching him exit the room. 

Leaving her naked and alone. 


	2. The Huntress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey can't get Kylo Ren off her mind after the orgasm he gave her left her body reeling in pleasure. Things change though, as her escape brings reality back to the image she has of Ren, and Luke confirms he isn't someone to be trusted. But she still gets wet at the thought of him and the way his hands felt on her skin. Eager to get more from him, she uses the bond to get closer to him in hopes he can make her cum again.
> 
> This scene is a combination of her escape from Starkiller Base through the Force connection on Ach-to.

_Is this a ship, a planet or what? Why the hell does it have to be so cold out here? Crap, Kylo Ren!_

For Rey, escape comes easy with the use of the Force. Even though she has yet learned to exercise it fully. It is his mistake. Leaving her alone, cold and naked in that room with a guard posted outside the door while she had a steel table strapped painfully to her back. All it took her was a lot of noise, a confused trooper and a moment to get dressed. How long could he have thought she would wait for his return? A majestic, twisted monsoon of an orgasm doesn’t entitle him to her or her thoughts, she didn’t even consent, she caved. It was no lie when he claimed he can take whatever he wants, doing so without hesitation. The thought unwelcome as the small bumps creep across her skin. The memory of his hands touching her body, merely the feel of his rough fingertips is enough to make a shiver slip through her spine.

The cold of that room an understatement to the frosty air outside... of the base? In or on the planet? Not a ship, no, it certainly isn’t that, ships don’t accumulate snow or have an atmosphere surrounding it.

_Where are we?_

During her escape, she is able to locate Han, Chewie and Finn. Three fools out to rescue her after she was taken hostage. They could have let her escape on her own, perfectly capable. Still, grateful for friends that would come for her she regrets they ever felt the need. Her tears frozen to her cheeks, an arctic reminder of what she witnessed only moments ago. The unimaginable, a legacy lost and she had barely known him. How quickly dreams become nightmares now that she knows the truth to her childhood urban legends.

_How could he do it? It appeared so easy for him._

In their earlier conversation Ren had said that Han would have disappointed her, seeing within her mind how she thought of him as a father-like figure. But why? All Han wanted was a second chance for his son. _His son-_ the madman known as Kylo Ren. The creature behind the mask set on the overall devastation of the Republic. Regret fills her, struggling to breathe in the cold air as her body processes Han’s death, the loss physically manifesting within her as an ache in her chest. Brokenhearted, and yet, the thought of Ren does impressive things to her body. She can feel her nerves tingle at the idea as a warmth spreads throughout her lower region. Forget the snow falling around them, her emotions are stormy enough.

_You can’t enjoy him anymore. You had your moment, move the fuck on already. Rey, you deserve so much more than him. But his eyes, there is something deeper._

Sobbing, she trails behind Finn, her mind seeking release from her most recently made memories, only stopping when she hears _it_ , the buzzing blaze of _his_ lightsaber coming alive, another not too distant memory. Before them, thirty or so feet away, Ren stands holding his side, dribbling blood that pools at his feet staining the snow upon the ground. A wound given to him by Chewie as they all watched in horror when Ren ripped his saber from Han’s chest, his lifeless body tumbling off the platform into the darkness below.

Finn bravely steps in front of Rey, as if he could begin to protect her holding a weapon he isn’t ready to wield. Not that her stolen blaster would be any better having already seen him able to deflect blasts without effort.

“We’re not done yet,” he shouts. His voice scratchy, “It’s just us now. Han Solo can’t save you.”

His agony-rich words directed towards Rey, Finn a momentary inconvenience as he stands between the two. Ren appears worn, frazzled from his wound and frustration of her escape, from murdering his own father.

_Murderer!Stop making me feel for you!_

His eyes, they have that same eerie sad look that she glimpsed the first time she read his mind. It’s sticks to her, ingrained now, as he holds his weapon ready to swing. It’s possible, maybe she can get a shot in on him as he hunches painfully with his arm pressed against his side.

_Wrong!_

The air is forced from her lungs as her back hits the tree a couple dozen feet behind her, knocking her nearly unconscious. Dazed and dizzy from her lack of oxygen, she gets to her feet. Watching as Finn attempts to hold Kylo Ren off, dismayed when she sees him fall from one swift blow face first into the snow. Ren can’t see her, occupied with calling the Skywalker saber that Finn had been using. Approaching from the woods, slow and quiet as though she is the huntress and him now her prey, gives her body a chance to rebound from her flight. She watches him struggle to attain the saber as it shakes hesitantly in the snow drift it landed in. Once out of the treeline, she stands tall, hand outstretched an attempt to call the saber to herself instead.

Astonished, she watches as the saber rises, flying narrowly close to Ren’s face as it passes him landing in her hand. She gapes momentarily at the saber and Ren’s expression interchangeably until she accepts her duty, taking a fighter’s stance lighting the saber she holds secure in both hands. Ren takes longer to find composure, betrayed by his family’s saber, aghast at her raw ability to overpower him. His eyes wide, hair wild, wet from the snow drifting in the air, delicate little bits of frozen water dancing innocently around them in the slight breeze, he spins his saber with rage.

Failing in his intimidation she charges, their sabers clashing loudly in the thin cold air sparks emitting from each, fizzling out almost as quickly as they are created. The savage creature returns to the beast of a man before her, swinging aggressively in defense. Hampered by his wound, his impressive skills keep him going for quite a few strikes, until she lands a low blow knocking him down. He stumbles, straining to keep to his feet she strikes him in the shoulder. Feral moans slip from his throat as he stumbles backwards again. One more strike and her saber slices over his face, splitting the skin from chin to forehead along the height of his cheek.

There she stands above him, the victor in their duel not feeling as such. No victory adrenaline roars through her veins as there should be. Instead, heartache tightens her throat, a gasping sob catching her off guard as she stares at the hurt in his eyes. Toeing the edge of a cliff as the ground shifts them apart in a sudden quake, her soul reading something unintelligible from the Force. It’s a now or never moment as she leaps across the spreading crevice.

Landing roughly on the other side she crawls to him. The ground shaking hard as it quakes from somewhere deep in it’s core. His arms reach for her, giving her a firm grip as he yanks her to him. She falls over his chest. Tears landing on his face, she gazes into the wounds she has given him. The ones behind his emotional mask, only seen through the portal of his eyes. She doesn’t understand it, unsure if she even wants to, but she _needs_ him, feeling it in the core of her very being watching him suffer.

“I’m sorry,” she whimpers through her sob, kissing him gently as her tears trickle over his face.

One arm secures her to his side in what can only be described as sideways hug. Only lasting a short moment. Overwhelmed by his wounds, he slips from consciousness, his arm slipping from her with a soft thud in the cold snow. Impeccably ill-timed, the Falcon zooms overhead lowering to the small bit of clearing on the other side of the wide hole in the ground to collect an injured Finn. Coming for her next, she watches as they gather Finn’s body onto a stretcher, her eyes passing between Finn and Ren. She can’t possibly bring him. Fear of being seen kissing the enemy, she discretely lays her hand over his wound focusing on her new ability, the Force, willing it to his wound. An emotional plea to the universe for his recovery having no inclination to believe it would even work; never having heard of it before her heart sings to her as she considers it, so she tries.

Her tears keep her safe as Poe pulls her from the ground. Hidden behind the fear they suspect is the hope for his survival. Glancing over her shoulder as they reach the top of the ramp, she relaxes as he stirs a hand searching for the wound on his side. Finding none, his eyes meet hers, exchanging a blank look between them neither willing to admit the truth, yet.

_A Few Weeks Later…_

The fray of oceanic mist swims around the island of Ach-to as Rey practices the first few forms she has learned. Under the tutelage of Jedi legend Luke Skywalker, Rey accepts her small space of freedom quickly, Ren shifting to the back of her thoughts the more she discovers his past through Luke’s memories. Intent on learning and accepting the religion, she feels more available to the energy around her. From the salt in the air, to the blades of grass growing beneath her feet she can _feel_ it. A strange tangible sensation almost too difficult to explain, it is something like feeling the heavy humidity after a heavy storm. How you can taste the earth as it impregnates the air evaporating back to the skies. You can feel, see, and taste it all at once. Only weeks ago she had her first taste of it. Now having a true understanding it begins to make sense with other experiences she unknowingly had.

Today, the sky is abnormally overcast throughout the entirety of the day. Keeping her closed inside after the brief hour she was able to swing her saber, counting each step and move to perfection. Until the rain starts again and she is forced back into her hut. Bare, it is only fit with a couple of woven wicker stools and a cot with a few blankets, a small table to hold a tray of food and a water canister; a sparse living the Jedi way.

With not much else to occupy her time she sits on her cot cleaning her blaster as the air feels vacuumed from the room suddenly. Her ears ring as her eyes blur to new surroundings. Ren appears before her looking as startled as she is. He is there, even though he isn’t, but she only discovers this after her blaster misses him and blows a hole in the wall of her hut instead. Running outside to catch him, she accepts it is something coming through with the Force.

Just as stunned by the connection as she is, Ren ponders outwardly to her how it is happening. She figures he should know being the veteran between the two. He doesn’t, and the moment Luke appears behind her out of his own hut to investigate the going ons with the island folks as they scurry around repairing the hole in the wall already, he disappears.

Discombobulated, Rey rushes into an excuse for Luke and it’s the last she hears from Ren for another couple of weeks. When he shows up again they are able to carry on a brief conversation. The sensation of him being there calming, although awkward since she is learning all the reasons she shouldn’t trust him. It’s the look behind his eyes, the one she knows she sees that no other can. The softness that resides there nestled in fear and disappointment, beckoning to her for comfort, because she sees through his manifested mask.

It’s the third time he appears that he explains his side of the story after Luke confided in her how Ren went from Ben to Kylo. The truth rests in his eyes as he explains that not all things are as they appear, especially, not from Luke who tried to kill him in his sleep. Rather than protecting him or stopping him, he pushed him right off the edge. She can see that forgiveness isn’t in him, but somehow that doesn’t affect her. She wants to hear him out, to listen to his story and understand where he is coming from because it is evident they have a similar understanding of abandonment. Trauma has its way of creating bonds between even the least likely of couples. Not that she considers them that as they have only had one intimate moment and that in itself was not mutually intended. Still the thought of it when she is alone still manages to spread liquid heat at the apex of her thighs.

While she is capable of spending most of her time on her studies, the connections with Ren leave their mark. The dampness within her panties, the flush of her skin when she imagines his hands on her are hard to ignore. Every time she hears his voice, deep and stern, chills flit through her. Every bit of her knows it is wrong, that he shouldn’t appeal to her so deeply, but she wants him as much as she knows she shouldn’t.

“You’re not alone,” he says, his voice and image poking a hole into her hut.

She had been thinking about her life, the rain having a way of drawing out the sorrow inside one’s soul. Most of her life she has been alone in every way imaginable. Orphaned, left to fend for herself, she learned to never need anyone. She has seen inside his mind to know he feels the same about himself.

“Neither are you.” She looks up from the fire before her in the middle of the hut to find him sitting across from her. “It isn’t too late,” she suggests, a plea for him to grab that last bit of light she can see gleam deep inside where he tries so desperately to hide it from her, but can’t.

His watery eyes simply gaze back at her, watching her quietly as she reaches out her hand to him. Slowly, his glove slips off his hand exposing fingers callused from his use of weapons, and reaches back towards her. They hadn’t tried to touch through the Force, however, there have been times pieces have made it through. Drops of water and the like. Weeks having passed, so many new things learned, and nothing will erase that strange overpowering desire to connect with him in person again.

The pads of her fingers land delicately on his, a current shooting between the two. A small gasp escapes from her lips, an exclamation of pure joy. The fire no longer the only thing burning in the room, her heart plummets in shock, returning with a stampede-like pace as she licks her lips. His eyes trace the way the tip of her tongue ever so slightly skims over the surface that makes the crease of her mouth. A glance up finds her looking back into those same watery eyes, ones that should belong to an innocent soul, this time with a little more intensity.

“What do you want, Rey?” he asks in a hushed tone that borders on sounding sweet.

“You.”

“Then come to me,” he replies softly, the sides of his mouth curving upwards.

Shaking her head embarrassed at her admittance and his easy acceptance, she is tugged forward into his grasp. His hand wrapping around hers securing her in front of him, one hand gripping her upper arm keeping her close as the other palms her cheek tenderly. Finding herself nervous, she paces her breathing as he leans his forehead upon her cheek with a sigh. The same spot that only weeks earlier he had bruised. It is his way of apologizing, incapable of admitting fault for something so trivial compared to death. She could have died there, she didn’t.

Plump lips peck her cheek bone so softly, almost undetectable, causing her heart to race. As she leans towards him for more contact, he pulls his kiss away to carry her to the cot she barely fits on herself. Laying her down, he sweeps her hair off of her face pressing a kiss to her a cheek again, this time firmly. Her eyes slip closed at his touch, praying he doesn’t stop.

Lips continue to press over the surfaces of her face, taking their time finding their end goal. Jumping at the touch of his mouth merging with hers, he chuckles proudly as she reaches to touch him. Blocking her hands he sets them back at her sides and returns to kissing her, deeper this time, tasting the flesh of her before exploring the warmth of her mouth. Tongue caressing hers, she groans, the memory of that same beautifully strong and rough tongue making her melt across his face. An orgasm no words could describe, though she has to admit she has little to no comparison.

“Rey, what do you want?” he asks the same question, different wording.

She smiles at him. “I want to cum like before.”

“You mean in the same way?” he clarifies, nosing the flesh along her collar bone, moist pecks trailing down the bony path working their way down her body in no rush.

Considering his question as his tongue sneaks soft trails beside his kisses towards the center of her breasts, where the fabric of her top begins to impede him, she admits, “Not the same way, but just as-”

“Hard? Good? Masterfully?” he attempts to fill in the blank, his fingers brushing the peaks of her breasts through the thin fabric covering them.

A hard gulp as he beckons her nipples to peak beneath his touch, she simply nods accepting all three options as a decent answer. Pulling a small folding knife from his pocket he flips it open as her eyes track his movements. He gathers the material covering her breasts into his hand between her breasts and slices through it. Before folding the knife and returning it to his pocket he traces the side of the blade over each of her hardening buds, forcing them to stand abruptly to the feel of the cold steel. The reaction brings a grin to his face.

_Why aren’t you scared of a man running a knife across some of your most delicate areas? Shut up, shut up, shut up!_

Rey pleads with herself to stop thinking. Of course she should be scared of him, any normal person would be, but she knows instinctively she can trust him. The wounds he inflicted a thing of the past, she is certain he wouldn’t harm her in that way again. Her mind goes blank the moment he runs the flat of his tongue across her tiny peaked nipple. With her back arching, she tries to fist his hair, but he stops her again. Hands pinned at her sides his long thick fingers wrapping around her wrists to keep her there, she groans at him in frustration and pleasure.

The sounds of his lips smacking her soft skin while he sucks her nipples, one by one into the depths of his mouth forces a giggle from her, immediately followed by a groan when his teeth graze her carefully in warning. Opening his fingers he uses his palms to press her wrists into the mattress, indicating to her not to move them as he travels south along her body. Trailing saliva over her belly line as his fingers drift over her ribs, she shivers in the cold air. Stopping at the waist of her pants he pulls his knife from his pocket again giving her a stern look as her eyes widen. Kneeling high over her from the side of her cot he takes the open blade to the band of her pants giving it a thorough tug before taking it to the length of fabric along her legs.

He didn’t need to warn her to stay still, the idea of a blade near her lower half is enough to keep her in place, the only movement that of her chest as she breathes heavily from arousal. He watches her face as he takes the dull side of the blade, trailing it up the inside of her leg from ankle to thigh then teasing the wet spot on her panties. Sighing in relief, he grins at her again as he folds the knife back into place returning it to his pocket.

“Do you get wet like this every time you are aroused?” he questions, the pads of his fingers pressing the spot against her warm center, rubbing softly.

She shakes her head at him, and he glares at her. “I don’t know, there haven’t been many times.”

Nodding at her, he massages her panties against the slick folds beneath soaking them through completely before slipping them off her gently. Watching as he holds them to his face for a briefly before he slips them into his pocket

“For later.” He shrugs his focus returning to her cunt just inches from his reach.

Leaning in he blows across her wetness, enjoying the way she shudders in response. His fingertips stroke the outside of her labia, smearing her leaking juices all over, playfully teasing the area to draw more groans. Annoying her further as his touch is too sweet and calm, and she still can’t touch him. His fingers tickle the sensitive skin of her pussy tracing the length of her slit. She attempts to lift herself closer to his touch, but he uses his other hand to push her back down, issuing her a warning with the click of his tongue.

“Patience my little learner, it’s part of the Jedi virtues. I should have known I would have to teach you myself,” he says, his voice now husky from touching her pussy.

Using the tip of his index finger her starts at the top of her crease guiding it in between her folds to the tiny flesh covered bump hidden inside. Pushing on it softly, her rubs it in a circle with a soft touch. Utilizing her throaty noises she releases freely as his guide, he applies more pressure and a wider circle watching as her eyes slip closed and she covers them with her forearm to keep from touching him. The fingers on his other hand tend to her darkened nipples, pulling on them smoothly and rolling them carefully between his thick thumb and forefinger. With a grunt her hips begins to undulate leading him to slow his touch down, until he stops completely. Leaving his finger merely pressed against her clit, she opens her eyes to that damned sexy grin of his, enjoying his little torturous game.

“Why... why can’t you fucking make me cum already?” Rey screams at him playfully with an undertone of seriousness.

“Shhhh,” he warns, “you don’t want to get caught this way do you?”

He’s right, Luke isn’t that far away and nothing would be more embarrassing than him walking in with her naked and pinned beneath Ren’s hands. His large hands, rough and solid, just like his body. He doesn’t have to be naked for her to see how fit he is beneath his disturbingly dark clothing. Ignoring his commands she sits up, brushing his hands away from her, arms crossed she looks at him like a pouting child.

“Either you make me cum or I am going to start touching you,” she warns.

Instead of an answer he presses his lips to her, sucking in her bottom lip leaving it reddened and puffy. “Please don’t,” he begs her quietly. “I don’t rather enjoy having people touch me.”

Her eyebrows knit together at his request. “But, I want to. You really don’t want to be touched at all?”

Shaking his head, he looks away from her red faced.

Cupping his cheek, she draws his attention back to her. “I _want_ to touch you. A lot of crazy stuff happened back home and I have been curious for so long after some of the things I have seen. Please?”

He gives her that same forlorn look he seems to do so well. She shakes her head at him this time and launches herself at him. Her arms encircle his neck as her body pushes him backwards to the floor, leaving her on top of him. Feeling his erection hidden in his pants, she presses herself closer to him appreciating the way he freezes. Freezing is better than pushing her away, and also the same kind of helpless surrender she caved to him with. Giving him only a minute to accept she is naked on top of him her arms secure around his neck, she then kisses him. Tongue tasting his pliable full lips before seeking shelter inside his to meld with his tongue.

Feeling him sigh as he loosens up she leans up to look him in the eyes, only his eyes are scrunched closed. Smiling to herself she leans back down to nuzzle her nose against his throat inhaling that smoky woodsy scent she caught from him last time they were this close. A kiss pressing to his Adam's apple, he swallows hard at the sensation of her invading his senses. Air whistles softly through his nostrils in an attempt to calm himself as her lips then wrap warmly around the sensitive spot on the side of his neck, returning a similar mark of pleasure he gave her as she pulls blood to the surface. Filing her fingers within his hair she forcefully kisses him on the lips her tongue diving into greet his in a lust filled dance, him groaning into her mouth. Saliva spills down their cheeks, carried away with the feel of each other and the intimacy of the connection between them. Gradually, Ren drops his guard as his hands sneak up her sides to grip her hips. Laughing she grabs them and pulls them up away.

“Oh no, no touching,” she grins, “unless maybe some help with this fucking getup of yours. What the hell, Ren?”

She frowns as she runs her fingers over the thick material. Allowing him to sit up she slides back across his thighs, a slick line left in her wake as he shows her how to undo the hidden buttons. Hesitantly, he rolls the material from his shoulders revealing many visible scars over his fair skin. Battle scars from before she knew him, she traces one carefully her eyes locked on his, before she breaks away to press tender kisses along it’s path.

“Is this why?” she questions, tongue flicking over the smooth line that crosses across is enormous pectoral muscle.

“Not the main reason,” he admits.

“Then why?”

He captures her eyes in his again, a look within them she knows too well. “I’m a monster, there isn’t much I come in contact with that I don’t harm. It’s easier to be in control and keep everything else at a distance.”

Smiling warmly she grabs his hand, flipping it palm side up and slips it between her legs as she raises up on her knees. Nestling her moist center upon his palm she gyrates her pelvis in a circle. His palm catching the warmth seeping from her, feeling the rough texture of his skin against her most delicate area.

“That wet feeling… that’s joy, happiness, pleasure, thrill, excitement, lust, goodness, sweetness, _love_ pooling right there for you, because of your touch. Not harm.”

Panting now, she uses her hands to press him against her tightly. The churn of her stomach muscles making her movements more rigid and direct.

“I have hurt you, Rey.”

Leaning into him she wraps one arm around his neck, forcing him to pleasure her, pressing his hand against her while she does all the work herself. Slipping over the surface of his skin easily, dripping eagerly for him. Pressing her face to his neck she bites into his flesh, her hand behind his head winding into his hair holding onto him as her hips rotate in sloppy circles, slowing as her orgasm washes through her, his name slipping from her lips against his neck.

Still panting she leans back, her hand still wound tight into the hair at the back of his head. “The inside of my pussy is throbbing so hard right now, it feels like a heartbeat.”

Laughing softly he wiggles his fingers beneath her. “I can’t feel my hand, darling.”

Lifting herself briefly, he slides his hand out and places it on her hip when she settles back against him incapable of standing, legs too weak.

“Is it good?” he asks shyly.

Resting her cheek on his chest, breathing heavy across his skin, she asks, “What? The orgasm? Haven’t you had a woman cum around you before?”

“Never really been that kind.”

“Oh,” she replies a bit surprised. “What am I going to do with you Kylo Ren?”

He chuckles nervously with a shrug.

“Hmmm,” she thinks out loud pressing her hands on his chest sitting back to take him in.

Half naked before her, she rubs her hands across his imperfect, but beautiful flesh. Palms feeling the blemished skin cautious to his discomfort. His breath hitches as she covers most of his exposed chest with her dainty hands. Slipping off his lap to his side, her hands rub down over his waist and to his muscular thighs, massaging firmly. Checking his expression first, she moves her hand over to the obvious bulge in his pants. Memories of watching him fist himself flood into her, the recall of his size releasing a small gasp from within her throat.

“May I?” she asks, batting her eyes as she fingers the waist of his pants. “Please?”

Standing up to take his pants off, he offers her a hand up. His thumbs rub the inside of his waistband as she waits eagerly staring at the size of the reward held inside the dark leather pants. Licking her lips, she looks back into his eyes seeing the anxiety inside. She tilts her head at him with a soft smile, placing her hands over his, urging him on. Together they slide his pants down his legs, underwear in all as she gazes reassuringly into his eyes. After he steps out of his pants, gaze still connected, she grabs his firm length into her small palm, fingers barely able to reach around his full girth.

“That’s it,” she tells him, as he relaxes to her touch. “Sit.”

Obediently, he sits on the cot as she follows kneeling before him, his member still within her grasp. Exploring the pliable flesh with her eyes as her hand shifts the loose skin over the engorgement beneath, she bites her lip. Noticing his fists gripping her blankets white knuckled, she softens her touch, and goes slower.

“Ren, I like the way you feel in my hand. Your size is so impressive, my hand looks tiny,” she explains with a gentle tone.

“You have tiny hands,” he tells her unimpressed.

“And you have a huge cock for me to play with in my tiny hands,” she says, a smile perching on her lips as she looks into his semi annoyed expression. “Relax. Close your eyes or something, cause I’m not stopping.”

He groans as his head leans against the stone wall of the hut. Nearly relaxing at her stroking his cock, until the wet hot feel of her mouth rests softly over the head of him, startling him. Her nails dig into his thighs as he squirms at her touch. Flicking her tongue over the slit at the tip of his dick, she glares up into his torn eyes, offering him a smile as she pulls his length far into the heat of her mouth. Satisfied when his eyes slip closed again, she pulls firmly on him with the entirety of her mouth, the head of him hitting the back of her throat. A hand secures the rest of him stroking him hastily as she speeds up, sucking on him so hard she begins to slurp her own spit mixed with his small bit of leakage.

The faster she goes, the more he lets outs moans he can’t hide. Soon his hands twine in her hair guiding her along him greedily seeking more than she can offer with ease. Struggling to not gag she lets him take control over the speed, her spit easing his penetration as he glides in and out of her mouth. Pulling her hair painfully, he shoves himself into her throat, hips freezing as they lift into the air. Sucking him roughly as he pauses in the sensation of cumming in her mouth, she swallows him down without any effort feeling him twitch at the feel of it. When his hips fall back, she pulls away from him stringy saliva slipping from her lips to his cock.

“So?” she asks wiping the mess away from her raw inflamed mouth.

His glassy eyes meet with hers, lips curved into a faint smile. “You swallowed,” he says boyishly.

Getting up from her knees, she sits beside him flesh to flesh, “So, good?”

“Best,” he replies, wrapping his arm over her shoulders pulling her closer to his side. “I will have to leave soon. This connection is going to be hard to keep after all this energy we used. Are you sure you won’t come to me? Please?”

She doesn’t get a chance to answer. The moment fizzles out like the flicker of a candle and the ache inside the core of her vagina pulses hungrily. She needs him inside of her and soon.


	3. The Chase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final installment of this lovely reimagining brings us to Rey going to Ren on Snoke's ship. Little bit of romance, little bit of fun, and a bit of light bondage for spice. Enjoy!

The thudding of Rey’s heart keeps her in near panic as she crosses space in a tiny pod not much bigger than a casket. Clutching her saber tightly to her chest as if clinging to the last bit of her sanity and logic, she counts how long it takes to travel to Ren on the Supremacy. Time no longer encompassing any meaning, feeling eternal, she fights the nerves blossoming inside of her. Delicate flutters like that of tiny little butterflies being released inside a small enclosed space searching for escape into a larger realm. She isn’t prepared for any specific reaction from him. In her experience he only gives her the part of him that he can reveal in that certain moment. Facades a major player in his overall existence, hiding everything else.

Ren will sense her quickly once she is close. Maybe, finally, she will have her sweet release from her distinctive cravings for him. The molten core of her inner most vulnerable orifice given the opportunity to erupt. To be caressed by the silken skin of his hardness, enormous in size, too big for such a small girl. Needing to be ripped in two by him and his miraculous member, it is with little regard to danger that she hopped into the pod, thick glass across the front bringing him into view above her as it slides into the docking bay. Sans mask Ren towers above her menacingly, his eyes conveying a sadness she can’t yet grasp, as troopers wait behind him prepared to cuff her. He leaves her there, walking away with apparent ease.

She is led with expediency towards him as the lift doors open beside where he stands. The troopers release her as he cups her under arm softly, pulling her into the lift with him. She tries to read the sorrow in his eyes, but he keeps her facing forward as he stands looming at her back. The air stuffy, the noise of the lift a seamless hum as it rises, she chances a look at him over her shoulder. Turning sideways she finds him staring at the ground near his feet. Sensing her, he looks up, eyes watering as they tend to around her, sentimental and soft.

“Ben,” she tests the name she would prefer to call him. A fleck of anger flashes across his face. “Where are we going?”

His shoulder raise and quickly fall as he lets out a deep sigh. “Snoke is waiting.”

The sadness, turning her over to his master. “I see. You don’t have to take me there. We have time, we can run.”

For a moment his eyes burn into hers until he shakes his head in refusal. “I can’t run anywhere.”

Listening to his voice with the melting sorrow in his eyes, he somehow manages to maintain that strong formidable stance. So much taller his posture doesn’t fit his current mood, a vast contrast.

“Ben,” she pleas, her voice softening as his face grows hard at hearing his real name again. “Please?”

The back of his fingers slip gently down her cheek. “I have hurt you, Rey. You stop, please.”

At that a single tear slips down her cheek as she turns her back to him without another word.

_He is too damn torn inside._

That’s it. Accepting her chance is gone, she rides quietly, the lift taking what feels is an eternity. How damn big is Snoke’s flagship? Holding her tears in she is too proud to break in front of him. If he can manage to withhold, she can too. But now she realizes as he is actually taking her to Snoke, she questions if she will leave this ship alive. Caught in the dreadful thought, she nearly flies forward at the lift jerking to a complete stop. No, she isn’t going to give into him now, not when his mood can change so easily. She does deserve better, but how can she blame him for being conditioned to be this fickle?

His sizable arms wrap around her from behind, one below her breasts, one across her upper chest. Squeezing her against him, she feels the solid weight of him pressing against her as he forces the air briefly from her. Warm breath hits the top of her head as he noses her hair, inhaling the fresh scent of her. Hot droplets speck across her brown locks. With his body so close she can feel his heart beating from within his chest, abnormally quick, quicker the longer he holds her. Minutes pass as he keeps her against him, a million thoughts crossing her mind from her impending death to the loss of her virginity with the giant oaf of a teddy bear holding onto her with no end in sight. His feelings heavy on the outside of him, through the warmth of his touch, she knows he loves her in some way. She’ll take any way he can, even if this is a goodbye hug.

“Rey,” he breathes in her ear. “It isn’t that I don’t want to.”

Then why won’t he? She wants to think it’s more complicated than Snoke, but it isn’t, at it’s core that is what it boils down to. The bond he has for his master, that not even she can break, his prison. She is too late, if she had found him sooner maybe, but she would have been far too young then. Not even out of her teens, the man behind her has a near decade on her. She would have been a child had she met him much sooner, helpless and incapable of changing his fate even then. His fingers press tightly into her skin, listening in on her thoughts.

“It isn’t your fault, not all of us should be saved,” he whispers into her ear. “Or can be.”

His lips press to the curve of her ear moving slowly down to the lobe, pulling it between his teeth. Lightly pulling their sharp edges over the fuzzy skin before closing his mouth around it sucking gently. Allowing his fingers to lessen their grip, his embrace softens as he feels her body beneath her clothing. His left hand slipping across her right breast, the right hand spanning the flat of her stomach. Beneath his touch underneath her thin fabric top her nipple perks at the gentle greeting of his palm molding over her breast. Cupping her firm small rounded tit in it’s entirety he squeezes and pulls the responsive flesh. Massaging the tissue until her nipple expands to it’s greatest size, achingly waiting for more. Aching to feel the unique ridges of his fingers in contact with her hardened peak.

Moist kisses make their way down her neck, nestling into the soft skin where her shoulder begins. Gradually sinking his teeth into her slowly tongue tasting the sticky sweat that has begun to accumulate on her skin. Her arousal so deep and so quick her thighs press together to retain the feel of her warm fluids trying to stain her new panties. The material soft against her damp flesh, the rub of it as she squirms at his manipulations proves to turn her on further.

She can already feel her breathing deepen, her body relaxing against him, his mouth continuing to suck at her freckled neckline. His hand finds the edge of her top, striping his fingers teasingly over her sternum, before tucking beneath her top to mold her bare breast in his hand. Gently massaging her nipple between his fingers, her breath catches as she can almost feel each ridge on the pad of his finger as it sweeps over the alert bud. Another swarm of heat pools at the crotch of her panties, tears slipping from her eyes as the ache in her chest is soothed by the thrum of his thumb. A gasp escapes from deep within her throat as he pinches and twists her nipple applying more pressure.

His right hand slips just inside her pants beneath the hem of her top palm flush against her lower abdomen, pulling her closer, the thickness of his cock pressing into her from behind. The idea of him so near to her core has her squirming restlessly, needing more.

“Rey, you are so hot, I can smell how turned on you are. Touch yourself and show me.”

Anxiously, her hand passes over his and beneath her panties. Reaching into her warmth soaking her fingers as she imagines his wider digits pressing into her instead, groaning when she imagines how full she would feel, her small fingers insignificant in compare. The tips of her fingers slip across her clit as she pulls her fingers out obeying his command. Holding her hand up for him to see her fingers shimmer in the light from touching herself, he pinches her nipple in response. His lower hand slides all the way down to her heat. Cupping the wet material as he guides the heel of his hand over her sensitive mound.

Looking upwards at him over her shoulder she hold her fingers before his lips. Graciously, he pulls them into his mouth sucking the flavor of her arousal off with a groan radiating from deep inside his chest. Wet fingers go from his mouth into his hair pulling at the clumps between her fingers while his right seeks out the moisture flowing from inside of her. Smearing it over her entire crotch he holds in his palm, high on how wet she is, her love bud peaking out from her folds taunting him to please her. Fingers ringing his hair tightly as he strokes upwards over her nerve filled nub. She grunts, his fingers pressing hard against her, shuffling across her nub front and back, stroking her until he can feel the tension build from inside of her. Her thighs squeezing together as her entire cunt twitches in tiny irregular contractions, her clit throbbing beneath his touch. Progressively, she grunts harder and louder the more firmly he pulls an orgasm from her. Here in the lift frozen momentarily on the way to the end, her end. Heaven help her if she doesn’t find purchase in having him rub her raw as she gets off by the man she thinks she wants to fall in love with her.

Setting her nerves on fire he kisses her neck, suckling the sweat from her skin. Powerful fingers rotating viciously over her enlarged clit as his fingers tweak her nipple sending spurts of pleasure throughout her system. Her grunting turns into groans before turning into shouting as a rip tide of pure joy skims throughout every nerve in her body. Clinging to him from above her hand scruffing his hair as he groans uncomfortably.

He guides little aftershocks from her as he slips his fingers slowly from inside her pants, trailing a wet line over her skin. Unwinding her hand from his hair he leaves her with a firm kiss on her neck, stepping backwards. Giving her a moment to compose herself as she straightens her clothing, she hears his hand hit the button on the control panel and feels the motion of the lift taking off as they continue to rise through the ship.

Feeling empowered by all of the adrenaline flooding inside her body, she faces him. Looking into those gentle brown eyes, lust filled, unwilling to fulfill his needs. She steps closer, pressing him backwards into the side of the lift. Placing one hand over his heart, she presses her ear to his chest as he stiffens under her touch.

“Your heart is racing rampantly,” she advises him, looking upwards as he gazes down at her.

Rising to the tips of her toes she presses her mouth to his quickly so he can’t refuse her. Needing that one last taste of his sweet full lips, one last plea for his affection. She smiles at him, a smile that tells him she knows she has to accept her fate as she falls back to the flat of her feet. His face neutral, all except those brown eyes filled with so much depth she will never have the chance to explore.

Nodding she turns to face the doors, feeling the lift slow as it arrives. “Ren, whatever happens from here. Remember, I’m the one that loves you.”

The moment the words leave her mouth the release of the lift doors hiss with a startling level of noise. This is it.

Body slamming to the floor she looks up. Ren stands there staring at her concern etched in his eyes. She could feel him screaming inside while she screamed out loud as Snoke tortured her, as Snoke tortured him through her suffering. Looking behind her she sees Snoke’s body in two, her saber lit on the arm of his throne. Hearing the squeak of his leather gloves, she raises her hand to catch her saber as he calls it for her. Standing, they find themselves back to back, guards in solid red in every direction closing in on them. Pivoting around and off of each other they successfully take out each guard.

Heaving from exertion she turns around to see Ren standing at Snoke’s throne, longingly gazing at his deceased master. She gives him a moment to mourn, the severed connection will be hard to acclimate to, years having been spent relying on Snoke for direction. For her, she sees a lost child and a large cuddly bear intermingled beneath the dreary darkness he wears on the outside. She sees through the cracks of his facade. Reading in him the depth of need he has for an anchor. She can do that, she can hold him in one place until he heals enough to find his own strength.

“Ren,” softly slips from her mouth, knowing using his real name in this moment would be too triggering.

Waiting as he tears himself away, he eventually turns to her. Torment written on his face, she holds her hands out, a gesture to come to her. To step away from the mess before him. The body of his fallen master, the one he killed for her, his _I love you too_. Eventually, he retreats towards her. But he doesn’t make it far, General Hux appearing suddenly in the doorway. Eyes scoping the scene, failing to see the truth of what he is looking at.

“Sir, we’ve been hit by the Rebpulic,” he says bitterly, his eyes never leaving Rey. Staring at her displeased at her current freedom. “Shall I cuff her?”

“Yes. Have her taken to my ship. I’ll transport her to the Finalizer.”

“Sir, our leader is dead. Is it wise to keep her alive?” Hux questions, not knowing she isn’t the one who killed Snoke, assuming Ren would never have the ability.

Hux’s hands reach around his throat, his face reddening underneath intense pressure. Incapable of alleviating the pain he weakens beneath Ren’s choke hold.

“Our leader is dead,” he insists, as in he was not. He will be their new leader.

_Oh Ren, no._

Shivering in the corner of a bare cell on the Finalizer, Rey curls her legs to her chest. Tears flow freely down her cheeks soaking through the fabric covering her knees. She is alive, but it is all wrong. Ren’s prisoner, physically and emotionally she has no indication of her time in the cell. Has it been hours or days? Certain by the smell of her it’s been at least a couple of days. How could he leave her here this way after saving her life?

The cell all but completely dark, the light from the outside corridor burns her eyes when it swooshes open. Before her a dark figure, not nearly large enough to be Ren. The figure helps her weak body to stand, surviving on mostly water and bread since arriving. The woman in a dark gray uniform guides her from the cell on her arm. Leading her to a large room with rows of showers and changing rooms. The women officer’s refresher. Along another wall another wall of stalls, a real restroom. Exchanging a look with the woman who lets go of her inside the room, she sees she is able to use any of the amenities based on the woman’s gesturing arm.

The water nearly scalding a welcome change to the chill that was in her cell. The soaps at her disposal fragrant, thick and luxurious. She revels in the way the suds bubble, washing again just because it feels so good against her skin. After a long well-deserved shower, she exits with a plush towel heavily hanging around her body to find a tray of food. Real food, meat, vegetables, fruit, a small buffet for her to pick through. Sitting in her towel on the bench by the tray she starts shoveling tiny round fruits into her mouth, the juice slipping down her chin. Ripping into a piece of meat next washing it down with a cup of wine that warms her blood quickly.

So intoxicated by the luxuries she doesn’t see she isn’t alone. Not that he makes his presence easily known, leaning against the wall in the shadows of the room. Only looking in to see how she is, guilty for leaving her as long as he did.

“Good?”

The sound of his voice sends her into an embarrassed flurry. Setting her cup of wine down she glares at him.

“I’m starving,” she tells him, ensuring he can sense how pissed she is. “How long was I in there?”

“Only two days. I had to tie up a few loose ends, dispose of a few unneeded ones before I could give reason to why you are safe to set free,” he explains softly, “I told them you agreed to marry me.”

His last words come out so hushed she is sure he is whispering on purpose.

He nods at her questioning look, “It was the only way.”

“Is that what you want?” she asks, forgetting about her meal and turning around to face him.

He nods at her. “I do, but I also know that it is too much to ask.”

“You don’t get to decide that, I do,” she rolls her eyes at him. “and it’s not too much.”

_What is she saying? It is way too much, he is the new supreme leader, the antithesis of everything she believes in._

“We can figure it out then, can’t we? I want you, Rey. More than power. More than controlling the galaxy. I want to marry you and have babies with you. I’ll go anywhere, do anything. I _need_ you.” Begging her to stay with him, his hands twist against each other awaiting an answer.

_Kylo ren is begging for you to stay with him. He is cracking from the inside out Rey, all because of you._

“Do I have to stay in a cell if I do?” She grins at him softly in an attempt to ease his nerves.

He laughs nervously. “I’d stay with you if you did. Tonight, I think it’s safe to say you can stay in my room, unless you want your own.”

Tears slip over her lower lids. She should be furious, broken, tired of everything that has happened to her because of him. Victim to her own need to help him, to support him as he finds the good he has buried inside.

_Two days Rey._ _P_ _risoner for two whole days. He said it best, not everyone should be saved. Not everyone can be._

“I meant you. I was certain Snoke was going to kill you.”

Shaking her head, “You took me to him, and stop listening in. It’s creepy.”

“Okay,” he agrees. “I also saved you.”

Staring at him incredulously she finishes eating with him watching patiently. “If I stay with you tonight I can’t promise anything longer than that.”

He bows his head in acceptance. “So, you won’t marry me?”

“I didn’t say that.”

“I know your thoughts. I hear them all the time even when I’m not listening, but it’s because I care about you and I haven’t had that before. So, I thought maybe I’d try to do at least one thing right for you. I’m not giving you that unless you marry me. It’s the only decent promise to myself I have kept.”

Her jaw slips down in shock staring into his eyes, the depth she always sees, so clear to her now. She _is_ his good side. If she leaves, he will go back to who he has always been, but if she stays she can have the Ben inside of him. At least some of the him.

“If I want you to take my virginity, I will have to become your prisoner forever,” she says, it’s more of a thought. A truth in the situation that will never likely make sense to anyone else.

“I’m my own prisoner, you are my freedom. I hope.”

“To be your freedom would cost me my own. It’s a steep charge.”

“There are some fresh clothes hanging in that cabinet. I’ll have a room made up for you, and send an officer to get you there.”

He is out the door before she can even formulate a response. Not a twist she is prepared for at all. Lusting for him is one thing, living with him is a whole other. She rather enjoyed the prelude of their relationship with exception to most recently. Her heart does want him, to stay with him, marry him and have his baby. Her mind struggles with keeping the Resistance in mind. For her that is the only real thing keeping her anchored in life. Her need for him built on lust, so she thought. The more she sees through him, the more she feels bonded to him and that is a lot like falling in love. Something she has thought of numerous times, considering if that was how she really felt. If that is what love really is?

In truth, she only knows him on the surface. But she can feel everything else below and somehow that one detail keeps him where no other would likely ever want him. She loves him not for the pity she could take on him, but because they understand life in the same way. The ends of their stories can be better together. They can have one story, written from here on out that makes the past a forgotten time like it should be. Maybe her happiness is meant to be hinged on him, not the Resistance?

The officer comes for Rey as promised after she dresses in a simple pair of pants and top. Nothing flattering, but she hopes she could get something more personal in choice later on. The air on his ship cold like everywhere she has been with him, the fabric thin and comfortable, but her tiny peaks disagree with the chill. Crossing her arms over her chest to tame the ache she follows the officer who has not yet really spoken to her.

“Where are we going exactly?” Rey asks as they walk side by side, passing the occasional trooper. This time they ignore her, giving her an odd feeling of comfort.

“Ren, has a room drawn up for you, I’m sorry it’s a bit of a walk.”

An officer that knows him, she calls him Ren. She is very pretty and so professional in her uniform. He has had so many opportunities with women like this around. She isn’t much to compare to. Waif-like, nondescript next to this woman, next to anyone with any kind of money really.  
“If I don’t want to go to my own room?”

The officer glances at her with a warm but small smile. “He would be very pleased.”

Rey reciprocates a smile, “Do you know him well?”

The officer takes a new corridor, Rey falling a bit behind as she pays attention to the transitioning décor. This hall while still rather stark seems less cold and more welcoming. The lights are different, diffused nicely without as many troopers checking their zones. It’s not really warm like a home, but it has lost that stern feel of the First Order.

“This is it. Last chance to run,” the officer attempts to joke with her, having never answered her question.

Rey knows it’s funny, but can’t bring herself to laugh. “Thank you.”

The officer replies by pressing an alert button on the side of the door before turning and walking away.

Rey steps inside when the doors open, expecting to see him, but instead she sees a large empty room. Much like a normal room with a beautiful bed fit for a king in one corner. In another a sitting area and a desk with a shelf of books behind it. It humanizes him immediately. Even more when he steps half out of the refresher a towel around his waist and nothing more with a toothbrush in his mouth. He gestures to her to wait a minute and she can’t help but to let out a nervous laugh.

Stepping out of the refresher again still in his towel he takes her in, her loose clothing and wet hair. “You’re here.”

“So I am,” she swallows hard, “Now what?”

Rey stares at the droid who performed their brief union as it leaves. Signing the digital forms, watching as they were sent in to officially be registered. Ren agreeing to her one request, to release the Resistance from his sights. Leave them be, let them all go and he can keep her… forever. Still unsure how wise of a decision it is, it’s hard to regret. His very presence always keeping her mind distorted from anything else but finding a way to keep him close. She didn’t even have a family name to put down, and she still isn’t sure that now she has acquired one. Then she remembers his agreement, why she decided to stay, the reward that comes with marrying Kylo Ren. The level of intimacy she has been struggling to wait for.

As she stares at the door, thinking about her decision, Ren comes up behind her. Simply running his hands down her arms sends her into a state of arousal. She falls back against him as he wraps his arms around her to pick her up. Melting at his touch she is carried to the bed where he drops her gently to the middle. Looming over her, he strips down to nothing then climbs over her straddling her waist he presses his hands to the mattress beside her head. Smiling at her before pressing his mouth to hers, powerful full lips move against hers as his tongue finds entrance to hers, twisting it’s wet texture with hers, she groans and reaches for him. Wanting to wrap herself against him, feel the weight of him against her, he removes his mouth to sit up where he grabs her wrists pressing them together in one hand above her head.

“You know better,” he says, kissing her again.

Torturing her with lust she can’t satiate with her desire to touch him, she wraps her legs around his waist instead. A sexy, but annoyed grunt escapes from his lips. Unhitching her legs he rests heavily over her, weighing her into the mattress at her back as he glares at her considering how to handle the situation. Climbing off of her he slides her to the edge of the bed, pulling her upright to her feet while he sits before her on the bed still.

“How is this going to work if you can’t understand not to touch me?”

“Oh, dear husband I am going to touch you. Does that make you angry?” she retorts watching his surprised look.

“Very.”

Leaning in close to his face, “And what are you going to do about it?” she questions, a devious grin on her lips.

He doesn’t answer her with words. Instead he strips her from her basic clothing, pleased that she isn’t wearing any underclothing. Swiftly, pulling her over his lap, he has her behind at hands reach as he slaps her at first almost softly, but she taunts him, knowing how to work him.

“That’s it?”  
Grunting as he spanks her a second time, she squirms at the sting, enjoying the noises he makes as he reddens her ass. The next slap finds her other cheek, squeezing it firmly after setting it aflame. Soon, he grows weak as her cheeks grow numb. Allowing him to play himself out to the tune of being spanked a dozen or so times. After he is done, he stands her back on her feet, nervously taking in her face. Only a few tears not from pain, but because of the startling nature of the act.

“Is that all?” she asks, taunting him again. “I thought you had more in you than that, Kylo Ren.”

His mouth ajar, he takes an unsteady breath, “What are we doing here? A game?”

“No, you are punishing me for wanting to touch you. So you know you are still in control, even when I do things like this,” she explains, running her hands over his chest, smiling when he closes his eyes to savor the feel. “Better that time?”

“Kind of, yeah.”

“Good, because as my husband I’m going to fucking touch you, now let’s get on with it,” she demands, climbing onto his lap so he can feel the wet warmth his touch has given her as she presses herself directly against his cock. Enormous hands grip her ass cheeks squeezing them so hard she squeals at him, as they lift her to grind against the side of his length. The tip of him teasing her as is glides past her entrance.

Wrapping her arms around his neck while threading her fingers within his hair she kisses him below the ear, tongue tracking a line downwards to his shoulder where her teeth melt into his skin. Hands slip from his hair and down over his shoulders to his round dense pecs as her nails graze into his skin deeply, sliding down over his responsive nipples. The expanse of his palms grip the soft flesh around her hips, picking her up and slamming her down playfully into the middle of the bed. Pinning her again, arms stretched above her head by the wrists with one hand, the other pressing to the freckles on her upper chests. Feeling her heart pound in excitement.

Plucking each nipple one after the other into his mouth he sucks them to a sturdy point, licking them and warming them with his mouth as she undulates beneath him. His rigid member resting against her. Looking up into her eyes once she is relaxed, nipples extended and inflamed, he sees her glossy eyes staring at him eagerly. He reaches his mouth to hers a warm strong kiss before he lets her wrists go and flips her onto her stomach.

The weight of him noticeable as he leaves the bed for a brief moment. Upon his return he wordlessly grabs her hands to string her wrists together strapped behind her resting against the lower region of her back. A gasp leaves her throat as he presses her shoulders forward into the bed, making her turn her head sideways. She can barely see him as he raises her hips high off the mattress resting her on her knees. Her back end now in plain view as well as the rest of her. Intimately on display for him, where she can’t do anything about it.

Climbing behind her, he palms her cheeks spreading them apart giving him a view of all her most delicate places, nestled in one area now exposed. A small hum of a groan leaves his throat as he takes in the way she glistens at her cunt, watching as it spasms excitedly at him. Another huskier groan and she hears him spit on her ass, using his palm to spread it across her tightly puckering hole in a gentle rotation. His thumb nesting on top he rubs her there softly.

“Rey, this was okay for you wasn’t it, darling?” he asks, his voice thick and deep, but tender.

“Yeah, a little, nothing more than last time.” She groans as he presses against her with added pressure.

His other hand joins, as two fingers slip along the length of her, rubbing her personal lubrication along her entire slit. Stopping only to flick her sensitive bud before traveling back to her entrance. Gently, he inserts one finger first just to the first knuckle, rotating and moving in and out as he listens to her sigh deeply. Slowly, directing her arousal like some kind of ograsmic maestro, he presses his finger into her further, her tight depth swallowing his finger, just as her ass did their first experience. Closing his eyes, he breathes at the idea of pressing himself into her. The idea so strong his thumb sinks into her more resistant orifice a little bit.

Without complaint he continues to press inwards with both hands. The further he sinks his digits into her the harder her breathing becomes. That teasing pant that is only the beginning of something so pleasurable, he hopes he can watch her cum without getting off himself before he can relish the feel of being inside of her. After a few minutes he can feel her insides tighten around him, begging for more attention. He pulls his finger slowly from inside her core, pressing it in again with a twist listening to her breath catch as she raises herself at him for deeper contact.

Grinning, though he knows she can’t see how pleased he is by her, he adds another long finger and presses them against her resisting walls, seeking out the end of her. Building a pattern of penetrating her repetitiously, he sinks his thumb in as far as it will reach, circling it inside of her. The more he works her tinier hole the more the other grows wet. Each outward pull of his fingers brings her thick creaminess with it, thicker than he has seen before. Needing her to be well prepared, he pumps his fingers into her watching the build up of her desperately wanting to feel the hot slick around his cock.

Her groans deepen with his fingers masterfully conducting the sensations from within of her, he rotates his hand inside her pussy to touch her engorged clitoris with his thumb. The initial touch sends a swarm of tingles throughout her, forcing her to bite into his pillow with a long screaming moan. Lovingly stroking her into bits, he watches the sweat slip to the surface of her skin, a droplet dripping between her cheeks running into his thumb. With his fingers in a new position, he can feel the nestled button deep within her beginning to swell. He coaxes it gently at first, the strain of her pleasure making her sweat even more. Adding pressure as she grinds her rear into his movements, he coaxes that spot even harder, the tips of his fingers dragging across her painfully as she begins to tremble, her body so shaky, it’s hard to keep herself raised for him. His fingers holding her in place, he thrusts them deeply into her with enough speed and pressure he begins to perspire himself. Removing his thumb he replaces it with his tongue as she whines and groans, writhing beneath him angrily.

The flood inside her beautiful cunt comes first, quickly followed by rippled contractions that spasm around his fingers. Satisfied he has worn her in properly, he slides his fingers out, chuckling at how her whole body pools into the mattress like putty. Leaning over her backside, he unties her wrists and gives them a gentle massage as he lets them fall naturally to the bed.

Choosing to lay beside her for a few moments to steady himself as she comes down. Panting so hard her hair flutters in front of her face, he laughs and brushes it over her ear. Leaving a kiss on her cheek as he rests his arm over her back.

“Are you ready for more?”

“More?” she replies softly.

“Yes, but you can just lay back and enjoy,” he grins deviously at her as he rolls her over and he climbs on top.

His knees between her legs are so massive her hips almost ache as he presses her legs apart to settle in. Resting over her, he kisses her lips delicately, distracting her as he rubs his cock all over her wet slit before slipping the head into her. Gasping into his mouth at the feel of him he waits as she adapts, listening into her thoughts only long enough to know she isn’t going to reject him. She has wanted him all along, knowing he is beyond anything considered large to begin with. He wonders if she could even handle him at all as he guides his length into her, almost painful to himself the pressure of her gripping him angrily, but then he feels it, the end of her, the inner most part of her.

He distracts her with his mouth as he moves in and out of her, spreading her to ease himself in more readily. She is grunting, from pleasure and pain, but even then her arms grip his neck firmly, holding him tightly to her. He reaches down to wrap one leg around his waist, taking cue she does the other and before long, he is buried in her embrace as much as her pussy. The feel of her tiny frame clinging to him as he drives into her creates an urgency in his groin. A need for more, he drives harder into her, so deep he knows he is bruising her on the inside as her legs keep him flush against her. Between her breathing into his ear and the incredible friction inside of her, he sinks into her one last time, moaning her name as he cums inside of her, feeling her pulse around him, pulling on him. Drawing every drop from within him to inside of her, coating her with himself, making them one.

One final story, going forward together. Finally, creating their own end.


End file.
